Highschool Life
by Mana-sama
Summary: All of them go to highschool. Please R/R. Chap 2 added!
1. Late! Part 1

Disclaimer: I'll never own DBZ and you know it! *Sob* I want Veggie-Chan! But I do own all the characters I made up. How sad. Notes: This is a B/V, C/G, K/18 and B/L and this story is when they all go to highschool because I love these kinds of stories but this time it's got Trunks and a character who I made up. my little anime counterpart, Blossom. If you guys have a better name for her please let me know! She's Vegeta's cousin. Oh and give me a break about the clothes that they wear, I have no fashion sense at all. I only wear black, so what do you expect! Highschool Life By Lady Dragon 636 Chapter 1 Late- Part 1 Bulma groaned as she heard her alarm go off, she muttered, "Stupid, fucking school" Slowly she lifted her head out of the blanket, "What time is it anyway?" Her eyes widened as she looked at the clock "SHIT! I'm gonna be late!" She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom "Chi, 18 and Blossom are gonna kill me for making them late again!" She brushed her teeth and combed her hair in record time then she quickly put on her turquoise one shoulder dress. She then ran into the kitchen, grabbed a buttered piece of toast, kissed her parents on the cheek and got to her car in 5 minutes, which was a miracle to her. She stuffed the toast into her mouth and pulled her black BMW out of the driveway and started driving at 160mph. ****************************************************************** Chi-chi smiled as she felt the figure underneath her stir "Goku-kun it's time to wake up" Goku groaned, "Why?" Chi-chi giggled "Cos, silly we got school" Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-chi, pulled her into a tight embrace and muttered, "What's the time?" Chi-chi turned her head around to the clock "It's..." Chi-chi's eyes flew wide open, Goku opened one of his eyes "What's wrong Chi?" Chi-chi turned to Goku "It's 5 to 9!" At this statement his eyes flew open "Chi PLEASE tell me you are joking," Slowly she nodded her head "Bulma is gonna kill me!" Goku looked at Chi "Nothing compared to what Vegeta's gonna to do me" They both ran into the bathroom at the same time. Chi-chi pulled on a pink/black 1 shoulder strap and a black mini skirt, while Goku slipped on a white long sleeved top and stonewashed jeans. They both smiled at each other and ran down the stairs "Hello Chi-chi and you to Goku" Chi-chi's mum smiled at them "How about some pancakes?" Goku eagerly sat at the table, Chi-chi rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. Chi-chi's mum piled up a whole plate for Goku and gave Chi-chi 5 pancakes; suddenly they heard a honking sound "It's probably Bulma. Gotta go" She shovelled her pancakes down, kissed her parents and Goku. She ran out of the house and casually walked into the car "Hey Bulma. What's up?" Bulma grinned at her "Nothing. But I suggest we go get Blossom and 18 unless we want them to kill us" Chi-chi shrugged "Don't want that to happen. let's go!" Bulma nodded her head and put her foot down, they sped up and Chi-chi screamed in delight "YEAH!" Bulma looked at her and said, "Better go get 18 next" ***************************************************************** 18 smiled at Krillen as she dried her hair, she said in her usual monotone voice "Seems Bulma's late again. Oh well" She pulled on her indigo denim jacket and trousers. Krillen stepped out of the bathroom wearing a dirty denim jacket and jeans, underneath his jacket he wore a white/navy short sleeved t-shirt he then did a twirl like a fashion model and spoke in a squeaky voice "How do I look darling?" 18 grinned and did an impression of him "Positively divine darling" They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, as they did so 18's brother glared at Krillen "Get away from my sister you little midget or I'll beat you up so bad." 18 interrupted, "17 stop threatening Krillen or I'LL kick your ass. Ok?" She grabbed 2 pieces of toast and walked out of the kitchen all the while still glaring at 8. There was a knock at the door, 18 opened the door and saw Chi-chi grinning at her "About time you guys" She turned towards Krillen and kissed him on the cheek "I'll see you later, k?" Krillen nodded and walked back to his house, she thought to herself `Poor thing, I'll have to make it up to him tonight' She walked out of her house. Bulma smiled at her "Guess that leaves Blossom" Chi-chi and 18 nodded their heads and sat in the car, Bulma put her foot down and they were off racing at 160mph again. ****************************************************************** Blossom slipped on an Adidas navy strappy vest and flare pants and flopped down on the couch. Vegeta walked downstairs wearing a navy hooded sweatshirt and indigo denim jeans and frowned at Blossom "You're already becoming fat" Blossom turned her head towards him "You can talk, chubby chops" He was about to retort when they heard a honk and Bulma shout "Blossom move your ass and get here NOW!" Blossom grinned at Vegeta "See ya later Veggie-Chan!" She grabbed her string bag and ran outside "Hey guys. Ssup?" Chi-chi pulled her into the car and 18 answered her "Nothing except we're gonna be in a lot of shit if we're late again" Blossom just smirked and leant back. ****************************************************************** 


	2. Late! Part 2

Disclaimer: I'll never own DBZ and you know it! *Sob* I want Veggie-Chan and *drool* Trunks! But I do own all the characters I made up. How sad. This is dedicated to my first reviewer, Highschool Life By Lady Dragon 636 Chapter 2 Late- Part 2 Li ran out of his room wearing an Adidas navy Sweatshirt and jogging bottoms and into the kitchen, he smiled at his mum and grabbed some pieces of toast. He then plopped down on the sofa and watched Tom and Jerry "Li, Vegeta's on the phone for you" Li ran out of the room and picked up the phone "Thanks Mum" She smiled at him "Hey Vegeta. What's up?" "Nothing" Li rolled his eyes "So, why'd you phone me for?" "Why do you think you imbecile!" Li pulled the receiver of his ear and could still hear Vegeta swearing at him. After a few minutes Vegeta had calmed down, "I'll be round your place in 5 minutes" "That's not FAST enough!" "Fine 3 minutes and that's the quickest I can get to your house so don't bother arguing" Li slammed the receiver down and grabbed his bag "Bye Mom. Bye Dad" Without waiting for an answer he grabbed his car keys and slammed the door. He walked up to his red Mercedes and jumped in. He put his foot down and drove towards Vegeta's house at over 200mph. ****************************************************************** Vegeta heard his mum calling him "Vegeta honey, Goku's on the phone" Vegeta moaned and trudged over to the phone and picked up the receiver "What do you want Kakarot?" "Hiya Vegeta! Has Li come to pick you up yet?" Vegeta growled, "What do you think baka?" Vegeta then saw Lis car "He's here. I'll see you in a minute Kakarot" "Bye Vegeta. Oh and by the way I'm at Chi- chi's house, ok?" Vegeta rolled his eyes "Yes, yes Kakarot you're at the black harpy's house. Fine" And with that said he slammed the phone down and stalked out of the house without saying goodbye to his mum. Li grinned at Vegeta "hey Vegeta" Vegeta just glared at him "Move over" Li sat in a passenger seat while Vegeta sat in the driver's seat and drove over 300mph.  
  
****************************************************************** Goku grinned at Chi-chi's mum "Thanks for the wonderful food, Mrs King" Chi- chi's mum just smiled at him "That's ok Goku. You are, after all a healthy young man" Goku grinned at her "I can also see where Chi-chi learned how to cook so well" Chi-chi's mum began to blush "Really Goku, you're making me blush" Goku put a hand behind his head and grinned at her. "Kakarot, get your fat ass her now!" Goku smiled at her again "Bye Mrs King" Chi-chi's mum waved to him "Bye Goku and take care now" "I will" Goku ran out of the house and jumped into the car "Hey Li! Hey Vegeta!" Trunks looked at Goku and grinned, "Hey Goku" Vegeta turned his head towards Goku and smirked "Kakarot, what were you doing in there? Having an affair with the Harpy's mum" Goku looked at Vegeta in a weird way "Vegeta, what're you chattin bout? You know I go out wiv Chi" Vegeta grumbled to himself and drove off. ****************************************************************** Krillen kicked the grass outside of the house as he saw the guys approaching him. He plastered a fake smile on his face and walked up to them "Hey guys. How's it hangin?" Goku smiled at Krillen and waved to him "HI KRILLEN!" Vegeta growled but Goku didn't hear it "WHAT'S WRONG?" Vegeta turned to face Goku and shouted "SHUTUP KAKAROT!" Goku pouted and looked at the floor "I'm sorry Vegeta" Vegeta turned to Krillen, "Hurry up chrome dome!" Krillen sat down and they were all quiet to the journey to school. ****************************************************************** 


End file.
